


We Wrote A Story In The Fog On The Windows That Night

by foxtales



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Heath tops and Jake cuddles, it’s how the book, script and their personalities dictate it should be between them.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Heath Ledger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	We Wrote A Story In The Fog On The Windows That Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the incomparable elouisa.
> 
> Title from the Halsey song, "Strange Love".

It mirrors the scene they’d filmed earlier. Heath and Jake in bed, Jake’s arms around his lover—soothing, gentling. Heath tops and Jake cuddles, it’s how the book, script and their personalities dictate it should be between them.

Jake nuzzles the sweaty curls at the nape of Heath’s flushed neck, inhaling deeply as his eyes slide shut. A contented smile spreads slowly across his face, calling his dimples into play.

Soon, Heath will start to worry about what he’ll say to Michelle, how he’ll apologize for staying out too late with “the boys.” Jake knows this but he doesn’t give a damn because at this moment, everything is perfect.


End file.
